


My Light

by Teitatoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HOWOOnderland, HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, HowoonderlandFicFest, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Parallel Universes, Tiger Hybrid Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Vampire Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vampires, hwff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teitatoo/pseuds/Teitatoo
Summary: Jihoon found himself in a strange room. He took one step, testing the strangeness of the seemingly fluid ground. He didn't sink through it, but it felt like he was walking on water. The moment he made the second step, a few big rectangles lit up. All of them had a still image of himself shown.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	My Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> This is my official entry for the HOWOOnderland Fic Fest contest!  
> I was not posting here that much lately, which I'm very sorry for. I suddenly got too much work on my uni and I'm kinda stuck with books right now.
> 
> But here I am, joining a fic fest hahahahah Of course, that's me, what we really expected.  
> I've got a very interesting prompt, tho I have never written something like that, and at first I didn't know how to even start it. But I hope you'll like it!! I wrote 5550 words and decided to add that 5 for it to be pretty, but as far as I know ao3 might count it a bit different, so just letting you know if it suddenly shows 5554 or something kkk
> 
> This is the prompt I got: Soonyoung and Jihoon will always, always find each other, in whatever universe.

Jihoon felt strange. He remembered he was on his way to his best friend's - Soonyoung's performance, when suddenly there was a flash of lights, a loud noise, and darkness. He couldn't remember much of what happened, or why it happened. He was still surrounded by darkness, but it felt different. Earlier it was full of strange sounds getting to him dulled, like they had to worm through some thick barrier. The previous darkness was frightening, loud and suffocating. This new darkness was quiet, mellow, serene even. It also wasn't completely black, though he couldn't see. But his eyes were catching some light, but from where he didn't know. 

He pushed himself off the ground, which wasn't as cold as it was before his waking. While sitting, he looked around finding himself in a spacious room. He was perplexed by the fact it was indeed dark but he could see, like during the full moon night. The only difference was, he couldn't spot the source of this strange light, and more so, after a while he realized that it seemed the light was coming from within him, but he wasn't even sure of that. Nothing felt sure in this space, besides the calmness and the tepidity. He took one step, testing the strangeness of the seemingly fluid ground. He didn't sink through it, but it felt like he was walking on water. The moment he made the second step, a few big rectangles lit up. All of them had a still image of himself shown. 

Jihoon took a deep breath and came closer to the one on his right. When he stopped in front of it, it slowly came to motion. He was dressed differently from any style he ever had. His clothes all black, with a long cloak flowing lightly all the way down to the concrete floor, barely a few inches separating it from getting dirty. He had a big hood over his head, his pale face turned to the side. But Jihoon still could catch the red eye. His red eye. He reached towards the mysterious image shown on what looked like a big glass. But when the tips of his fingers touched it, it felt warm and fluidy, just like the floor he was standing on. Pushing a little bit more to see if it would bend, he suddenly felt a sucking motion all over his body, and then he was falling, until he crashed into his own body, that one from the image, mending with it. 

He lifted his hand to his chest, massaging it a little. His red eyes seeing a warm body making his way to him, faster than he ever saw. A yellow blob of light literally flew to him in the empty street. When it stopped two steps before him, he willed his eyes to turn back, even if he didn’t understand why. 

“They made it.” Seungcheol nodded to him and smiled lightly. Something heavy lifting from his chest, like he was relieved. 

“Good.”

It was all he said and he could see that Cheol was sceptical, his face probably showing too much.

“Why’d you care so much about that human? He wanted to kill you.”

Jihoon shrugged, looking off to the distance. He was confused that he _knew_ they were talking about Soonyoung, that he could remember his fierce eyes watching him closely, a mask covering his lower face. A silver knife in his right hand.

“He didn’t.” 

They stood in silence for a moment, neither moving. Their breathing was soft, but Jihoon still could hear it, same with their heartbeats. It wasn’t loud, but it was there, making him realize just how much he can hear. Seungcheol moved closer to him and poked at his elbow.

“Want me to take you there?”

He looked back at the older and nodded. Seungcheol held out his hand for him and Jihoon took it, reminding himself inside to hold on tight. Then everything became a blur, his body following the other in such a speed he felt himself tear up. They stopped in front of a hospital, in the rather prestigious part of the city. The building was nice, not a new one but well kept. The street was also empty, but he could understand it as it was already way past 4 am.

“Eighth floor, room 814.”

And just like that, Seungcheol started to walk away. Jihoon could spot Jeonghan watching them from a distance, so he assumed his friend was going to him. He faced the hospital again, looking up to the eighth floor, like he could already see Soonyoung. He debated with himself on what to do, and decided on just walking in. He spotted Seokmin, standing near the main now empty reception, and drinking coffee. The younger man came closer to him, a small tired smile gracing his lips.

“It wasn’t so bad, you don’t have to worry. A lot of scratches, a few deeper wounds, but nothing deadly. It only looked awful. Seungcheol told you where he is?”

The man took a sip of the beverage again, holding out his hand that was clutching something. Jihoon took it, nodding at Seok.

“Yeah, 8th floor, yeah?” After a nod from the other, he added. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for.” Seokmin laughed, shaking his head. “You might want to hide yourself though. The head nurse today is the petty one.” 

Jihoon nodded again and smiled slightly. Thanking the younger again, he started walking to the lift, reminding himself that he has to treat the other later for some lunch. Getting into the lift and pressing the eighth button, he reminded himself to hide. He pressed himself into the corner of the elevator, closed his eyes and thought of a window. It made him laugh a bit because why would he think of a window? But when he opened his eyes and looked at his hand, it looked like he could see through it.

“I’m getting better at it every time I try.” he whispered to himself and looked up, hearing the ping of the elevator. It showed he was already at the eighth floor, so he went out and started searching for the right room. He was trying to be very quiet, so he could successfully pass by the nurses’ room. A little bit further he found the 814th room, went inside and closed the doors. Soonyoung was lying peacefully on the bed, sleeping. His face was illuminated by the faint moonlight, making Jihoon mesmerized. He stepped closer and touched the human’s cheek, feeling his warmth. Soonyoung stirred a bit but didn’t wake up, the painkillers probably working their magic.

Jihoon placed a chair near the bed but didn’t sit down, just continued to watch the other’s face. He trailed his eyes down towards his throat and smiled. His fingers were caresing up and down the skin, a tingle started running from the tips to his whole hand. The goosebumps traveled even higher, making Jihoon giggle slightly. The skin on Soonyoung’s throat warmed even more and slightly glowed, a bright orange sign appearing, his name getting hitched into the other’s body.

“So, at last…” Jihoon smiled even wider and leaned down, hovering only a bit above Soonyoung’s face. “You’re mine.” He whispered and placed his lips against Soonyoung’s, a shiver covering his whole body. 

Jihoon panicked a little. It was kind of funny, because he was calm all over, but somewhere inside he could recognize the foreign feelings of fright, surprise and confusion. In that alien part of himself, he was telling himself to get back. Again, he didn’t understand it, but suddenly he felt like he was leaving his body. The vampire one. He could see himself kissing Soonyoung, and all he could feel was puzzlement. He felt that sucking motion again and in a moment he was back to that strange room, a big rectangle with an image of Soonyoung and himself in the hospital room shining before him. 

He took a few steps back, taking a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. Had he visited a parallel world just now? He couldn’t comprehend what was happening. The big window with the world he just came from began to darken, until he could only see the outline of their figures. A fuzzy feeling appeared in his head as he was silently watching the stilled picture. He saw a flash to his left, so he moved his head in that direction. His eyes catched another version of himself and it was as if the rectangle pulled him closer. With stumbling feet he made his way to stand in front of it.

In the image, slowly starting to move, he had light brown hair slightly covering his eyes and round glasses adoring his face. He was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. Again, Jihoon touched the strange glass and was thrown into his own body. He was standing in front of a hospital, which made him uncertain if that was a different world than the last, or just a different day. He looked down to his stomach and realized that it’s sticking out a bit. He caressed it lightly and he got a little surprised at how firm it was. 

“Jihoonie!”

He looked to his left and saw Soonyoung in his personal favourite version. Black tight pants, white t-shirt with a big red cross on it, and his heavenly silver hair. The older had a backpack draped over one shoulder and a black cap in his hand. He waved cutely at him and smiled. 

“How are my babies?” 

Jihoon choked on his own spit when he heard that. He glanced sharply at the other, trying to look as unbothered as a man gasping for air could be. Soonyoung only laughed, and upon reaching his side, hugged him tight. Jihoon felt the other nuzzle the top of his head, and he melted into his touch. Soonyoung’s left hand went down to his slightly bigger belly and he caressed it carefully.

“Hi my baby. Is my baby feeling well?”

He was still saying it into Jihoon’s forehead, which made him blush (surprisingly) and duck his head to hide in the older’s neck. Another interesting thing happened when he found himself answering giddily.

“We’re good.” Soonyoung hummed at that and kissed his temple. He leaned away to smile at Jihoon again and booped his nose.

“You’ll show me everything at home, alright? We have to get back to eat something.”

Jihoon nodded, following the other to the bus stop. Soonyoung made him sit on the vacant spot and caressed his hair, humming a familiar tune. A woman with a kid, maybe around four years old came there too, and Jihoon could see the little boy watching him curiously. The woman was oblivious to her child’s intense stare as she was checking when the bus would come. The boy came closer to him and smiled at his belly.

“Hyung, are you a carrier?” Jihoon nodded at him. The kid’s face lit up like Christmas came early and he stepped even closer. 

“Can I touch?”

Soonyoung laughed a little and crouched down to the boy. The kid looked at him in alarm, but upon seeing the big smile, he reciprocated it.

“Would you like to say hi to hyung and I’s baby?” The child nodded eagerly at Soonyoung, and Jihoon could just watch them fondly.

“But you have to be careful, alright?”

The little boy nodded again and stepped even closer to Jihoon, then placed his hand on his belly cautiously. After a few seconds he stroked it from left to right, and looked up at Jihoon with shining eyes.

“I want to be a carrier too. Hyung, is it awesome?”

Jihoon smiled brightly, and muttered a soft ‘ _It is_ ’. He saw Soonyoung watching him with love practically dripping from his eyes and he gave the older a sweet smile too. The woman called the boy to stop bothering them, so he waved them goodbye and went back to his mother babbling excitedly about Jihoon’s belly. Soonyoung stood up and grabbed Jihoon’s hand. They were silently holding onto each other and waiting for the bus while watching the small boy talk, clap his hands or smile and wave at them upon catching their eyes.

When they got back home, Soonyoung immediately went to the kitchen. Jihoon took his time to arrange their shoes and even before he could go deeper into their house, a knocking was heard. He opened it without much thinking and came face to face with Seokmin.

“Hyung! Hi! We were afraid we came too early!”

Seokmin came in with Joshua in tow, and Jihoon smiled at them. The youngest started asking about everything from how were his morning sicknesses, to if he could see the newest pictures of the baby.

“Ya! Even I haven’t seen it yet! Get in line!” Soonyoung came to the living room and placed on the table a mug of white tea and a bowl of what looked like a banana mush with some milk and chia seeds. Jihoon smiled at the treat and seated himself to dig in, without paying much attention to being rude.

“You two want something to drink?”

When they told Soonyoung their desirable drinks and the older went back to the kitchen to make them, Joshua sat down next to him excitedly and grabbed his hand.

“Are you two planning to date already, or are you in denial still?”

Jihoon could only snort. He understood why Joshua was often asking about it, seeing as his and Seokmin’s relationship blossomed into the most beautiful out there. But Jihoon also understood Soonyoung was his best friend. The _bestest_ best friend.

“If you say you two are just best friends, I swear to god, I’m gonna end you. Do I have to remind you, that best friend of yours had his dick up your ass?”

“Ya! Josh hyung! I am here and can hear you well, you know?!” 

Soonyoung came to his rescue, because how could he even answer that? Yes, he asked his _best friend_ to fuck him and make a baby with him, because he wanted one? And said _best friend_ agreed? And now they’re playing house because they actually made a baby? After a nth try, which is embarrassing enough to think of, not to mention voicing it out!

“Don’t stress my Jihoonie.”

Soonyoung whined and draped himself all over Jihoon. He felt Soonyoung nuzzle his head and smiled.

“If someone not knowing you saw that scene, they’d think you’re ten years into marriage.” Seokmin snorted and started munching on a cookie Soonyoung placed earlier on the table. Jihoon smiled and felt Soonyoung squeeze his shoulders a bit tighter, a slight laugh leaving him.

Jihoon took the folder he had on his lap since they sat down and opened it, revealing an ultrasound picture. The three men cooed at it and started talking eagerly among themselves. Jihoon let himself be consumed by happiness and after a moment of watching them he felt as if he was floating and he realized he really was, and he could see everyone from above. He was floating higher and higher and suddenly he was sitting in front of the bright glass, the image of Soonyoung kissing the top of his head slowly stopping and getting darker. 

He looked around and a few more rectangles lighted up, still images itching to come to life. He stood up and went a little further. An image he was looking at started moving and Jihoon pressed his whole hand against the glass. The now familiar feeling of falling welcomed him and in a blink of an eye he was already sitting inside a flat, probably a studio. His bed was in the corner of the spacious room, an open kitchen practiculary begging him to clean it up. He was sitting on the bed, a freshly brewed coffee on the bedside table. He reached for it and took a sip, his whole body warming up. After a moment of silence his phone started ringing, ‘Bookworm’ on the display.

“What?”

“Damn, Ji, can you come? Fast?”

Wonwoo sounded stressed, panicked even, and Jihoon got alarmed immediately.

“Why? What’s going on?!”

“Just.. just come.”

He agreed and hung up. He had a bad feeling somewhere inside but nevertheless got up and drank the whole coffee as fast as he could while walking to the kitchen. He placed the mug next to the pile of dirty dishes and sighed, promising himself to wash them when he’d be back. He took the first hoodie he could see and wore it, a dark blue one with a white bunny, a birthday present from Wonwoo’s friend and flatmate Soonyoung. They were kind of friends too, and him from the different world got surprised that he was in fact _not_ in a relationship with Soonyoung again. At least yet.

When he got to Wonwoo’s house, he let himself in with the spare key he stole months ago. His friend was nowhere to be found but there was some noise coming from the living area, so Jihoon went left. He stepped into it, a similar open kitchen welcomed him. There was still no Wonwoo but something was wriggling on the sofa.

“They got a dog?”

As fast as he finished the sentence, the _dog_ raised its head and Jihoon was sure as hell dogs didn’t have rounded ears and black and orange stripes all over their heads. The animal watched him for a moment and then hopped down from the sofa over its backrest. And Jihoon could do nothing else but freak out.

“Wonwoo. WONWOO!!! THERE’S A FUCKING TIGER IN YOUR LIVING ROOM! WONWOO WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? OH MY GOD, IT’S COMING TO ME!! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!”

The tiger stopped and just watched him, like he was an interesting prey it’d like to play with. And Jihoon was petrified, standing in the entrance like a complete fool. His eyes didn’t leave the tiger’s ones, waiting for its slightest move that would indicate the tiger would attack.

“Jihoon!”

He screamed briefly looking to his right where Wonwoo just emerged from his room, then back to the tiger that seemed to have gotten at least two big steps closer to him.

“You have a fucking tiger here! Are you fucking insane, man?!”

“No, Jihoon! That’s… That’s Soonyoung.”

He looked at Wonwoo in disbelief. Did he hear it right? His best friend from university got himself a fucking tiger and named him after his flatmate? He wanted to protest when he felt something collided lightly with his leg and when he looked down it was the tiger nuzzling its head against his thigh. He felt like fainting.

“That’s why I called you actually. Soonyoung has been acting a bit strange lately, restless and… And then he sneezed hard and … Poof, he was a tiger.”

Jihoon didn’t know what to look at. Wonwoo, because he wasn’t sure his best friend was sick or not, or the tiger that was fucking licking his hand.

“I didn’t know he’s a hybrid. He never changed when I was in the apartment, and never even showed his half form. Nothing indicated here he’s one and I know why he did it. Just look at him. A tiger hybrid is one of the rarest ever.”

Wonwoo went to him and the tiger, pulled at his hand and dragged him so he was sitting on the sofa. The tiger, _Soonyoung_ , Jihoon reminded himself, happily trotted after them and hopped onto the sofa too, and to Jihoon’s horror he placed one of his front paws and his head on Jihoon’s thigh.

“Now, he can’t turn back.”

As much as he was terrified of the whole situation, that information made him worried.

“What do you mean he can’t turn back?”

Wonwoo explained that he managed to communicate with Soonyoung in nods, and Soonyoung confirmed when he asked if he can’t turn back.

“Jihoon, you studied hybrids, please, help us.”

“You’re aware I was studying it for one semester only? I… I’ve never heard of a case when the hybrid couldn’t control their changing.”

The tiger, _Soonyoung_ , whined and crawled forward so more of his body was on Jihoon’s lap. He then opened his jaws and growls fell out of his throat. Jihoon got scared a bit again, but then Soonyoung raised his head to look him in the eyes and meowed. Well, it sounded more like half growl but the meow sound was still there and Jihoon didn’t really understand but he melted at how Soonyoung looked like in that moment.

“Fuck, he’s so cute.”

Wonwoo choked on his tea and looked at him like he personally killed his cat or something, and Jihoon started laughing, his hands immediately flying up to grip lightly at the animal on his lap. Soonyoung seemed satisfied when Jihoon started petting him, and he placed his head comfortably and closed his eyes.

“He always liked you more than me. This is unfair, because you’re right. He’s so cute.”

“He’s still young in his animal form. Shouldn’t he be fully grown by now?”

Jihoon took notice how Soonyoung’s body was big but still able to fit more than half of it on his lap. That was strange as normally the animal forms were fully developed by the human age of 16 or 17. Soonyoung licked his hand again and Jihoon ran one finger up his muzzle.

“Can you take care of him for the time being? I need to leave for work.”

“Wonwoo… Do you suppose I just take him home with me? A tiger? Besides, he’s grown up, he can take care of himself.”

Soonyoung whined and raised to drape his whole body onto Jihoon. He was practically sitting on Jihoon’s lap, his head cuddled into the human’s neck, which he was licking lazily, both his front legs on either side of Jihoon’s body.

“He doesn’t want you to leave though. I know Ji that you didn’t have many days off, and you probably wanted to just sleep the whole day. But please. Please, we can’t leave him. You know how vulnerable he is in the hybrid form.”

Jihoon sighed and nodded, feeling the tiger purr. It was such a scary experience, really. Almost like having a cat, but bigger and the animal could kill you in a second.

“Thanks. I made us some lunch yesterday, so you can heat it up. I don’t know what he would eat but I’m sure you’ll figure it out. I have to get going now or I’ll be late. Shit, I’m already going to be late. See you then. Thanks again!”

Just like that, Wonwoo was out of the flat, and the only sound was the ticking of the clock Jihoon always despised. And the tiger’s soft purring. 

“Looks like we’re alone.”

Soonyoung didn’t move, just continued to purr and lick his neck from time to time. Jihoon didn’t know how long they were sitting like that, maybe 15 minutes or so, when the hybrid finally stirred. Soonyoung licked a long trail from the hem of his shirt up to his chin, then looked him in the eye and placed his right paw on his shoulder.

“What? Want me to give you something?”

The tiger nodded once and nudged his cheek with his nose. Then he started to shift, and Jihoon was aware that Soonyoung was changing into his human form. In a moment, a very naked hybrid was sitting on his lap, the hand on his shoulder squeezing a bit, and a big smile blooming on his lips. Jihoon tried really hard to keep his eyes up, but even though they didn’t travel lower than the other’s pink nipples, he could feel a blush spreading all over his face and ears. 

“I want a kiss.”

Of course. How could he not expect it. Soonyoung was always very affectionate and flirty. 

“You can shift whenever, right?”

Jihoon was staring blankly into the smudge on the wall behind Soonyoung’s head. As far as he could remember, a friend from Wonwoo’s office, Ming-something, tripped and sent a slice of pizza to land there, leaving an ugly stain that they couldn’t get rid off. Despite fixing his eyesight on that and trying to remember how it happened, he was unable to miss with the corner of his eye Soonyoung’s smile, that got even bigger than just seconds ago. The older reached for his face and made him meet his stare. Then he leaned his face a bit closer.

“And what if I can?”

He giggled and let his body collide with Jihoon’s, circled his arms around him and hid his face in his neck. Soonyoung hummed and kissed the skin right under his lips.

“I haven’t shifted for a while, and you wouldn’t come here and spend time with me if it wasn’t for an emergency, so I thought about it. Are you mad?”

Jihoon could feel his head pound a little with a slight headache, but he also knew that Soonyoung was right. He wouldn’t leave his house that day if it was anything less than an emergency. 

“Why would you want me to spend time with you?”

Soonyoung hummed again and held him tighter, like he was afraid Jihoon would get up and go home. But Jihoon knew that if it was true and the other shifted after a long time, he’d need someone to feel comfortable and safe with.

“I like you.”

The answer was simple, almost too simple, and Jihoon felt it going right into his heart and warming it. He sighed and patted Soonyoung’s head to let him know he wasn’t, in fact, mad. They were kind of friends, also, Jihoon was aware of the amount of affection Soonyoung was always giving him. But remembering the last universe he visited, and the comfort of Soonyoung’s arms, he pushed with the thought of letting the older just love him. He pushed the thought until it was acknowledged by the him of that world. The thought made itself home and Jihoon smiled.

“Why is your animal form not matured?”

He asked this instead. Soonyoung lifted his head and looked at him with a small smile. They were staring at each other in silence for a moment, and then Soonyoung suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. It was short but he could tell Soonyoung meant it.

“My animal form only matures after finding a mate.”

The hybrid smiled brightly, moved his hand and brushed his hair, so it wasn’t falling into his eyes.

Jihoon felt himself be lifted from his body and again, he was watching the scene from above. He blushed madly when he accidentally looked at the very naked Soonyoung on his lap. When he was back in that seemingly endless room filled with rectangles showing him different worlds, he heard a faint voice calling his name. He started walking around, looking for the source of the voice. Sometimes it was getting louder, sometimes it was disappearing. While he was walking around he realized, in all those worlds he could see, Soonyoung was always next to him. No matter if they were princes that had an arranged marriage to keep their kingdoms at peace, where Soonyoung was that last unwanted son, good for only marrying off and not needed in his own family, so Jihoon tried to help him trust again.

Or where Soonyoung was the best friend of his older brother Seungcheol, and was in love with him, only to present as an alpha and realize Cheol already found his own omega. Where Jihoon had to comfort him many times, and himself fell in love.

Or the one Jihoon was an angel, and Soonyoung was his best friend, a hybrid between an angel and devil, begotten by a crime, hated for who he was, feared. But loved beyond saying by Jihoon.

There were so many worlds he could explore, so many beautiful moments he could witness. But he felt lost. As precious as those things he saw were, he felt the need to go back to his own Soonyoung. He knew that the voice he could hear from time to time was _his_ Soonyoung. He felt a pull somewhere inside his chest. In which direction he couldn’t tell, so he searched. He searched for his own universe, he walked among the different rectangles lightning up when he was close, like it could tell it was Jihoon, the same Jihoon that was inside them. He walked, feeling himself get more and more tired, but he didn’t stop looking around. 

It felt like days when he finally found a strange rectangle that didn’t light up the moment he passed it. He took a few steps back and stared at it. He could see his body lying on a hospital bed, some bandages were wrapped around his head. Soonyoung was sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly. The older one looked tired and sad, and Jihoon hoped his condition was not so bad, so Soonyoung wouldn’t worry too much. 

The whole image was strange. There was no light coming from it, and only the brightness from his body was letting him see what was inside that world. Jihoon looked around at the closest rectangles, and seeing them shine brightly, he decided it was okay to maybe share some of his light with the lonely dark one. He touched it lightly with the tip of his finger, and the whole rectangle pulsed with a vivid glow. He retracted his hand and watched Soonyoung from the image lean closer to his body.

“Jihoon?”

He blinked a few times in wonderment. As far as he could understand the space he was in, he was unable to hear what was going on inside those worlds, not until he stepped into them. So why was he able to hear that one?

“Jihoonie, please, wake up. If you hear me, please. I need you here.”

He could hear the desperation in Soonyoung’s voice. It was full of sorrow and fear. He reached forward again, as if he wanted to touch Soonyoung and tell him everything was alright. He grazed the glass with his fingers again and more light went through the rectangle. Jihoon got scared a little and immediately clutched his hand to his chest. He watched Soonyoung sit on his bed and bring his hand close to his lips.

“Come on, Jihoonie. You’re so strong, I know you can come back to me.”

Jihoon stared at the glass silently. After a moment of observing it, he realized it started to have some light on its own, while Jihoon’s light got subdued. He choked on air and a few tears went down his cheeks.

“I found you, my Soonie.”

He took a deep breath and pressed his whole hand onto the glass, it was bending under his touch and spreading its warmth into him. He fell. That one fall was longer, and more scary, but the moment he connected with his body, he knew it was right. It was only him inside it, no other Jihoon, only him. He willed himself to open his eyes and a crying Soonyoung welcomed him.

“Jihoonie, you’re.. you’re awake.”

“Hi.”

He could only whisper, his body felt tired and aching all over, but he was happy. And Soonyoung was smiling at him, already ringing for a nurse to come.

“Did you win?”

The older looked at him puzzled, before a light airy laugh left his pouty lips. He shook his head and kissed Jihoon’s fingers. 

“I got second place. I was so afraid when I couldn’t see you there.”

“You deserve the first one.”

Soonyoung laughed, but didn’t have any time to respond as the doors opened and a nurse came in.

“Oh, you’re awake, Mr. Lee. How are you feeling?”

Soonyoung stepped away for a bit to let the nurse check on Jihoon, but he never let his eyes off of him. When the nurse finished and said he’ll let the doctor know and he’ll check later, Soonyoung came back to hold his hand. The older was looking at him with such a strange feeling inside his eyes. A feeling Jihoon already saw in the other universes, not only in Soonyoung’s eyes, but also his own.

“I love you.”

Jihoon was still whispering but his voice was louder now. Yet, for him it never sounded more like a shout than in this moment. Soonyoung smiled at him sweetly.

“I love you too. I’m so glad you woke up.”

Jihoon shook his head, which made him a bit dizzy, but he needed Soonyoung to know. He couldn’t live as a best friend anymore. Sure, if Soonyoung wouldn’t take him, damn, somehow he’ll manage. But he felt overwhelmed at the realization that everywhere, he loved Soonyoung.

“I am in.. in love with you.”

The other blinked a few times, as if he was taking the information in, and then he smiled brightly, and Jihoon felt like right in that moment it was Soonyoung that was beaming with light. It was _him_ that was Jihoon’s own beautiful light.

“Me too, Jihoonie. Me too.”

Soonyoung kissed his hand again, and Jihoon felt the happiest ever.

His own universe was finally completed.


End file.
